


Little did they know, that promises were only there to be broken.

by wasbandom



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adoption, Grief, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Sad, joshler - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasbandom/pseuds/wasbandom
Summary: “I love you. I will always love you, ok? We wil get through this, Tyler.”"I love you, too. I always will."____6 months later"I can’t do this any more.”





	Little did they know, that promises were only there to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language - I'm sorry for mistakes

„Tyler, oh my god“. Josh rushed to his site, forgetting the pain his probably broken rips caused. He saw him laying there, face and chest covered in blood. Tiny pieces of glass sticking out everywhere. He bent down to look at Tyler’s face. His eyes locking into Josh’s. Josh could see the pain in his eyes and his whole body was shaking. Josh took his face in his hand, careful, not wanting to hurt him. “Tyler, honey. Can you hear me? I’m so sorry, oh my god.” He couldn’t stop the tears. “Jos… I-I-nt brea..”. Josh’s eyes widened as Tyler tried to breathe without any success. He searched up his body, opened up Tyler’s already shred jacket only to see a big wound covering his chest. Josh couldn’t breathe himself. “You- You gonna be alright, Tyler. I swear to God. You hear me? There’s help coming, honey. I swear. Yo-You just have to stay with me. You- just-just think about our babies. Stay alive for them, please. I – I c-can’t do this without you Tyler. How am I supposed to?” Josh knew. Josh knew this wasn’t good. Tyler tried to raise his hands to touch Josh’s. Josh took his hands. “I-I lo-love you, Josh.” And Josh just started crying harder. Then Tyler’s hands weighted in his and he looked into his husband’s eyes to only see them wide open. “No. No. Please don’t. NO.”  And he was screaming.  
   
   
   
“Josh!! Hey, wake up!”. Josh’s eyes opened and he looked up to his husband next to him in bed. “Hey, baby? What happened? Nightmare?” And Josh just sits himself up and kissed him. Not a rushed kiss, but a deep and desired kiss. Josh could feel Tyler smile as he kissed him and he pulled back. “What was that for?” Tyler said smiling. “I just love you. I can’t live without you. Don’t ever leave me. I can’t do this on my own.” Tyler’s smile faded as he saw his husband starting to cry. He buried his head into his neck and hugged him tightly. “Josh, honey. I would never do that. Not to you and not to John and Tess.” Tyler felt a shaky breath up his neck. Josh leaned back, Tyler still laying in his arms. And they fell asleep.  
   
   
“DAAAAAAAAAAAADD” a boy screamed from the top of his lungs. Josh wakes up, realizing that Tyler is still in his arms, starting to wake up, too. ”Good morning” he said, his eyes trying to look into Josh’s. Josh was smiling now, going through Tyler’s hair with one hand. “Good morning to you, too.” He gave him a kiss on his forehead. Than again a scream: “DAAAAAAAD COME ON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF WE WANT TO HAVE BREAKFAST, TOO.” Josh sighed. “You do know that when they call ‘Dad’ it is your job to get down and make them breakfast.” Tyler said laughing. Josh still had his hand in his hair, massaging through it. “You sure they didn’t say ‘daddy’ I don’t know it seems like they did.” And then Tyler punched him into his side. Josh started laughing. “Ok, ok I’m going … I just can’t let you go. You’re just too attractive in the morning.” “Oh come on Joshua. Don’t give me this apology. I do always look attractive.” And Josh was laughing again and this time he shoved himself out of the bed. “I’M COMING’ he screamed as he put on a shirt and his sweats. Before he went out the door he looked at Tyler again, who repositioned himself in the bed. “You know, I really love our kids. But I think they’re old enough now to make their own breakfast.” Tyler smiled. “Honey, they’re both 10. You are the one who freaked out once, where they wanted to cook for us and let the food caught fire.” Josh shook his head and went downstairs to find a girl at the kitchen table, colouring in her textbook and a little boy looking into the fridge.  
“Good morning, my little troublemakers. How did you two sleep?” He gave them both a kiss on their foreheads and went to get a pan out of the storage room next to the kitchen. “Good morning!! I slept really well, dad. I dreamt about dinosaurs. It was so cool dad, I wished they were still alive and I could have them as a pet.” The boy closed the fridge and went to sit down next to his sister. Josh laughed at his comment.  
“Sure thing, John. You would probably be a good pet keeper.” Josh started to make some eggs when he suddenly heard his daughter crying.  
   
He turned to look at his red-headed daughter, going down on his knees and taking her hands into his. “Tess, honey, what is it?”. He swept the tears away from her freckle covered face and saw into her green sad eyes. “I had a bad dream last night. I-I dreamed that you and daddy separated and nobody wanted me any more, like my real parents didn’t want me.” She started to cry harder. Josh's heart hurt. He literally heart it broke. It was bad for himself to have nightmares about his one true love to die, but to hear that his daughter had these bad nightmares herself made Josh vulnerable. He looked over to John and as if the little blond boy knew he left the room silently. Josh took Tess into his arms. “Honey, it was just a bad dream. Everything is alright. Nobody is going to leave you. Me and daddy love you from the bottom of our hearts. We would never do that to you.”  He kissed her forehead and she stopped crying. “Thanks, dad.” She said and wiped her tears. Josh looked at her when she intervened the hug. “Anything for you, princess.” She started to colour again and Josh made sure he didn’t burn the eggs and of course he did.  
   
“Ok, you know what? We’re going to get breakfast from McDonald’s! How does that sound?” He saw John running into the kitchen again screaming out a ‘yes’ and his daughter just smiled wildly. Both of his kids high-fived. John new something was going on when he saw the two giggle. “What is going on?” he said, his arms crossed over his chest. Both of them chuckled. “We knew you were going to mess up our breakfast. Well we kind of hoped. That’s why we called you and not daddy. You always kind of mess up our breakfast.” John said with a smile. And Josh just looked at them with wide eyes … and he wanted to say something but suddenly  Tyler’s laugh confused him. He came into the kitchen and hugged his two kids. “You both are genius.” “Oh is that so? How about I am going to McDonald’s and you three can make yourself some breakfast?” Josh wanted to be serious but he caught himself laughing. Tyler hugged him and kissed his cheeks and whispered into his ear “I love it when you try to be serious, you little dork. You can’t cause you love us too much.” Without taking his eyes off of Josh he told the kids to get ready to leave. The kids rushed out and both of them were alone in the kitchen now. “I love you so god damn much Tyler Joseph-Dun. You can’t even know how much.” Josh said and cupped his face into his hands. “I love you, too.” Tyler said and he gave him a quick kiss before he went to the bedroom to get ready.  
   
They we´re all sitting in the car. Josh on the driver’s set, Tyler next to him. “Ok kids, after school daddy is going to pick you up, is that ok for you? I can’t make it I have to stay a little bit longer at work. Uncle Mark is still at the Airport in LA, stuck. I got to cover his shift.” Both kids nod in synch. Josh smiled and looked at Tyler when he saw both kids starting to discuss which episode of Sponge Bob they enjoy the most. “Hey, you ok?” he positioned a hand on Tyler’s knee. He could see that Tyler zoned out. After a quick minute Tyler looked at him. “What- oh, yeah sure. I was just thinking.” Tyler put a hand on Josh’s and smiled.  
Josh knew that he was in fact not fine. But he did not want to say something as long as the kids were in the car.  
   
“Ok, bye my little troublemakers, see you tonight for dinner.” Josh said and both of them rushed out to school. Tyler waved to them and blew them a kiss. Then they both started to drive again.  
   
“Tyler?” “Hm?” Tyler was still looking out the window. Josh took a deep breath. “I know that there is something on your mind … just say it.” Tyler sighed. “I don’t know how to say it.” “Tyler, don’t be ridiculous. You know you can tell me everything.” Tyler looked at him. There was a moment of silence. “You know Ms. Williams, John’s teacher?” Josh nodded. “Yeah, the one John likes so much?” Tyler nodded. “She gave me a call yesterday after lunch break. You were at work. Sh-she said that she found John in the bathroom stalls crying.” Josh stopped the car to give his full attention to Tyler. Why didn’t he tell him yesterday?. “What? Why was he crying? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Tyler took Josh’s hands. “I-I’m sorry I just couldn’t. I knew you were going to be so angry. I just thought it would only stress you more.” Josh didn’t say anything he wanted Tyler to spill the beans. “Tyler, what happened?”  
Tyler looked down at his hands interlocking with Joshs’. He did not look in Josh’s eyes. “He got bullied by some kids. They told him that having two dad’s is disgusting and that his real parents should really hate him, because he was given away to two fags.” Tyler’s shoulders started trembling. A single tear rolled down his face and landed on Josh’s hands. Josh was angry. Really angry. He couldn’t believe what those kids said to his little boy. His little innocent boy, that in the morning only had dinosaurs in his mind. That’s where he started to pull around and drive to school again. Tyler started at him with wide eyes. “Josh! Josh hold on!” But Josh couldn’t. He will find these kids and talk to them. He will shout at them on how irresponsible and inhuman they’re acting. “Honey, please. You are just going to make it worse for John … and Tess.” Tyler tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulders. “We are going to talk to them but not in a state of anger.” Josh felt like he couldn’t breathe. But he stopped the car and pulled over to a parking lot.  
And then he started to cry. His head placed on the wheel between his hands. He could feel a hand rubbing his back and a head placed on his shoulders. “It’s not ok, Tyler. It’s not fair. He is bullied because of us. Because of our love for each other. It makes me sick.” Tyler nods. “I know, baby. I know.”  
They both stayed there for a bit before Tyler spoke again: “We are going to talk to their teacher. Make contact with the parents… and … we got to talk to John. Because you know how he is. He doesn’t want us to know when he’s upset.” Josh nods and they silently drove back. Josh brought Tyler home, before Tyler left the car the places a hand on his arm, forcing Tyler to look back. “I love you. I will always love you, ok? We get through this, Tyler.” Tyler sighed. “I know, Josh. I love you, too. Forever.”  
   
   
   
6 Months later  
   
“Josh.. I can’t do this any more.” Josh said nothing. They were sitting on a brown couch, in a therapist office. Josh focused on everything except his husband. He looked out the window where he could see the trees starting to get prepared for fall. He loves fall. He loves playing with his two kids in the garden, collecting all fallen leaves and throwing them in the air. John would start laughing and running around and Tess would have wanted to get a piggy back ride. He really loves fall. Well, loved.  
   
He looked everywhere but in Tyler’s eyes. Who was sitting next to him on the couch with a gap that could fit at least another two people. Josh wasn’t stupid. He knew what the love of his life meant with this comment. Except, he did not feel crushed. He felt relieved.  
   
“Josh please look me in the eyes.” Tyler started to cry. Josh could feel that and he took all his courage to look at his husband. Tyler sighed. “Josh, is there something you want to comment on Tyler’s statement?” Josh’s eyes are still fixed on Tyler “I don’t know what you want me to say. It’s pretty clear he wants this marriage to end.” Josh sounds much harsher than he intended but he didn’t apologize. It was Tyler’s turn to look away now, playing with his engagement ring. “That’s not true. I never said that.” Josh started to laugh a bit. “Oh, is that so?”. Tyler was angry now. “You know what, this is pointless.” Tyler stood up and went for the door, closing it so hard that Josh jumped a bit. The therapist looked at Josh as if he wanted Josh to say something. Josh just stood up and ran behind Tyler. “Stop it, Tyler ! Common! Hold on” he said while running towards him. Tyler froze and turned back. He didn’t let Josh talk. “No, you stop! YOU! You have become a mess Josh. A FUCKING MESS!” Tyler knew that he was in the waiting room and everyone could hear him but he doesn’t mind. He pointed at Josh. “You think it’s easy for me to think about his death? About his little body put in a small coffin? Hm? It’s not only you who lost a son, Josh. It’s not always about you god damn it. I was the one who was there for Tess while you were working. Non. stop. Is this the way you grief? Not caring about the rest of your family any more? You rather avoid us? You know, Tess thinks you hate her because you are never home. She thinks she is the reason her brother is dead and you hate her because of it. Josh, what the hell?! How am I supposed to say that everything is alright to her IF IT IS FUCKING NOT!! Why am I not allowed to grief? You’re punishing me!” Tyler looked at Josh’s surprised face. He was crying but he wasn’t saying anything. Tyler left the waiting room, sprinting to his car and he drove away. Josh collapsed on his knees. The people in the waiting room looking at him with a pity face. Then he started crying and it seemed like he couldn’t stop.  
   
   
After his breakdown, Josh decided to walk home. It was surely a 30 minutes walk but he took the time to think.  
   
“Josh, are you there? You have to come to the hospital. It’s it- John. He is hurt, Josh. He-he got .. oh my god .. my poor baby.”  
   
Josh thought back at the worst moment in his life.  
   
“Tyler, what are you saying?? I’m coming – I- I will be there in five.” Josh puts his phone in his pocket and rushed down to his boss’ office. He didn’t knock. “Sir, I’m so sorry, my husband just called. My son is in the hospital. I-I have to go.” He did not even wait for his boss’ answer. He was already running down the stairs of the office building and rushing to his car to the hospital.  
   
He looked around the quiet neighbourhood. He stopped and saw a family sit together in the living room through a window. Two little girls sitting on the couch hugged by their parents. Josh started to cry again. He thought to himself if it will ever be like this again for him and Tyler and Tess. Or if the pain will always consume their happiness.  
   
“What happened??” Josh rushed over to Tyler who was sitting in the waiting room in the hospital. Tess was sitting next to him, her little head positioned on Tyler’s lap as she was crying her heart out. Tyler massaged through her hair. He was sobbing, crying so hard his eyes were painfully red. Josh couldn’t breathe. He knew that this wasn’t good. He kneeled down to his husband. One hand on Tyler’s cheek, the other on his daughter’s back. Tyler looked in his eyes and shook his head. Josh backs off. The world around him seemed to spin. “He didn’t make it, Josh. H-he d-died.” And Josh was now crying, too.  
   
   
Josh was standing in front of his house. Tyler’s car was parked outside. He knew he was there. He knew that Tess wasn’t though. Tyler’s parents took her out for the weekend.  
Josh knocked. Tyler opened the door and sighed. “What do you want?”  
“It’s your fault.” Josh pushed him through the door, letting him hit the wall. “What?!” Tyler was confused, angry, sad. “How can you say that? How in dear god’s name can you fucking say that?” “You told me I shouldn’t confront them!! You said we were going to the parents! But we didn’t Tyler because you were fucking terrified that it would get much worse. And look what happened, Tyler. Look at us. We lost our son. And we are loosing our marriage. And then what? You gonna take away Tess from me, too? Because of your stubbornness?!” Tyler was pushing back now, hitting back on Josh’s chest and Josh let him. And then he sobbed, cried into his chest, his arms wrapping around his torso and Josh hugged him. “I miss him so much, Josh. I can’t handle this. I wish it would have been me. I wish I was dead. I can’t handle this p-pain, I’m – oh god.” Josh shushed him, held him close, playing with his hair while he cried hard against his chest. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Josh said. Tyler shuffled out of his embrace and looked him in the eyes, both hands cupping his face. “I know that you’re sad, too. I know that you’re hurting. But please, never say that again. I- I can't handle the guilt. It will destroy me, Josh. And I need you. I need you so much right now.” Tyler said and brushed his fingers on Josh’s cheeks. Josh puts his hands on top of Tyler’s. “I miss you so much.” Josh leaned in and Tyler met him halfway and they kissed.

Tyler was the first to break the kiss. “You remember when we got the call?” Josh smiled, still holding onto Tyler. “Yes, yes I do. We were so happy. I cried so much I think I fainted.” Tyler let out a small laugh. “Yeah. You did. I had to call the adoption agency and tell them that we would be a little late because of you fainting.” Tyler started crying. “I wish he was still here.” “I know, baby. I know. Me too. I miss him so much... I'm sorry I'm always gone. I just – I can't be in this house. It's like I can see him in everything I try to do and it hurts so much.” Tyler hugged him tighter.

 

“I love you, Josh. I will always love you. We will get through this.”  
“I know. I love you, too.”  
“You made a promise to Tess. You remember? In the kitchen? I heard you talking to her. She had a nightmare about us leaving each other. You said we would never do that to both of them. Please, please promise me that, too. That we will never leave each other. No matter how hard it is.”  
“I promise. I will never let go.”

 

 

Little did they know, that promises were only there to be broken.  
Because their love for each other couldn't handle the broken hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the ending is rushed. It was just an idea that popped into my head.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
